


Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime [Podfic]

by aethel



Series: Bandom Big Bang contributions [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandom Big Bang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by waxjismSummertime and the livin' is easy...





	Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54299) by [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/pseuds/waxjism). 



> created for Bandom Big Bang 2018. [akamine_chan made several cover art variants you can see here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784515), and [falter made me a fanmix you should check out over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784638)!

cover art by akamine_chan

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mhb5qasc4okh3w1/everyday%20mysteries%20final.zip?dl=0)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 137 MB 



## Duration

  * 02:29:02 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[mix] /ˈres(t)ləs/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784638) by [falter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falter/pseuds/falter)
  * [Cover art for aethel's podfic of Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784515) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
